broken hearts, bad dreams and trouble
by chelsealuv44
Summary: this is a storie about the bker mice from mars and how sometimes even the worst things can happen at the wrong time even for the freedom fighters
1. Chapter 1

Broken hearts, bad dreams and trouble…

This is a story about the relationship each of the biker mice have, but if they cant sort out their own problems, eventually something has got to give…

CATEGORY: ROMANCE, TROUBLE


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Charlie, ebony, Paige and carbine were in the front of the big rig watching the boys show off, as usual… Vinnie decided to challenge everyone to a race, Throttle and Modo accepted, they all lined up in front of the big rig waiting for Charlie's signal…however Charlie was occupied in doing her nails,

"Charlie! Come on we are waiting!" said Vinnie through the radio, Charlie's head snapped up,

"oh sorry guys, 3…2…1… go!" she said, the boys shot off north, the girls just sat there,

"why do they even bother? They know full well we are not paying the slightest bit of attention don't they?" said Paige,

"I don't know either, lets just leave them to it," said Ebony, the other three nodded in agreement, just then the radio started to pick up high frequency, they all jumped in surprise… they looked up to see the boys sitting outside again,

"I thought that would get your attention," said Vinnie

"Vinnie, leave the radio alone!" snapped Paige, she was cross at that point,

"oh come on Paige, its just a little fun," said Throttle

"oh for crying out loud!" cried Ebony, who was trying to correct the mistake she made on her nails,

"what is it Ebony! Break a nail?" snarled Vinnie

"no actually," her voice broadening into her London accent, "but if you carry on something will be broken,"

Vinnie laughed at the now very cross girls, Charlie was going red in the face, Carbine was now growling, Paige was sharpening her nails and Ebony had the keys in her hand and her foot was slowly creeping towards the pedal,

"if you want to live another day I suggest you run while you can boys," said carbine

"um, guys I think we better do as they say," said Modo

"Agreed," said Throttle

"good idea," said Vinnie, they scurried off into the kitchen, through the living room and upstairs to hide, they could hear them coming, however, they weren't looking for them, they were sitting in the living room watching the TV.

Charlie started to laugh really loud about something, they heard stoker's voice as well, they ran down the stairs to find they girl surrounding the laptop, they were talking to stoker on skype,

"told you so," said Ebony

"guys, I told you we were going to talk to stoker but you weren't listening," said Charlie,

"so stoke' how's mars?" asked Vinnie,

"Don't know, I have been ordered to come back to earth," he replied

"That's good to hear," said Modo

"Why's that? You were missing me?" Asked stoker

"Yes and at least we won't be outnumbered by these vicious four," said Vinnie

"Actually make that three," said Paige,

"Why? There is four of you," said Vinnie, all of a sudden a sad look emerged across Paige's face,

"Paige what is it?" asked Throttle

"I had an email off my mother; she said she wants to see me in New York," she said, her voice slowly turning into a whimper,

"Yes and what is so bad about that," asked Vinnie, a tear ran down Paige's face,

"My grandfather had just passed away," she said, she dug her head into her hands, she was in floods of tears now,

"I'm sorry to hear that Paige," said Vinnie, the room went deathly silent, only Paige's muffled cries could be heard,

"I will be getting on a plane tonight," she said,

"it looks like you won't be the only one leaving to," said Ebony, she was reading an email on her phone, " my university application has just come through, I have to get on a plane to England, I am going to Warwick university by the looks of things,"

**NEWS BORADCAST:**

**WE ARE LIVE FROM THE OLD WATERWORKS TOWER TO FIND A YOUNG GIRL BEING HELD CAPTIVE, SHE HAS BEEN TIED UP AND HUNG ABOVE THE RESODWUA, SHE LOOKS AS IF SHE IS UNCONSIOUS…**

"**IF YOU WANT THE GIRL TO REMAIN ALIVE I SUGGEST THAT YOU COME OUT OF HIDING MISS NATIOUS," SAID A VERY FAMILIAR VOICE, THE CROUD LOOKED UP TO SEE CATYCLYSM HOLDING A REMOTE…"THIS REMOTE CONTROLS THE MECHANISM THAT THIS YOUNG LADY IS ATTACHED TO… AT THE PRESS OF A BUTTON SHE WILL DROP TO HER WATERY GRAVE,"**

**JUST THEN A BLACK PHINOX EMERGED FROM THE STAND, THE SHINY BIKE FLEW INTO THE AIRAND CUT THE ROPE , THE GIRL WAS CAUGHT IN A NET, THE BIKE FLEW OUT OF THE WATERWORKS TOWER, LEAVING A LARGE SMOKE CLOUD BEHIND…**

"who was that?" asked Vinnie

"she was good," commented Paige

"that can't possibly be a girl Paige, that looks like something one of you boys could pull off," contradicted Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2:**

They all stood at the airport saying goodbye to one another, Paige's flight was the first to leave… then Ebony left for England, the atmosphere was horrid on the way back to the garage… no one said a word, when they got back they found a black phinox parked by the garage, a girl with long, curly, blond hair was walking towards the bike, she was searching her bag for something, her brown leather jacket was flopping around in the moonlight, her black heeled boots clicking on the path, her hair springing at every step she took, her black jeans matching the design on her red sleeveless top, her eyes were a sharp blue, her even skin was shining in the moonlight, she looked beautiful.

She mounted the bike and put her helmet on her head and sped off, she left her sweet smell lingering in the fresh air, just then frank, the owner of the bar next door, came out of the bar, Charlie got up and walked to him

"Frank what's up?" she asked, frank looked at Charlie than looked away,

"I have just done the biggest mistake I have ever done," he replied

"What?" she asked

"You know that girl that has just left," he said "she is my daughter, me and her mother have just had a fight over who gets to see her and when , she just heard every word of it,"

"Why did she leave then?" asked Charlie

"because she warned me if she ever heard me and her mother fight she will leave and never return, what I am afraid of is that her mother decides to come after her and anger her other side," he said,

"Her other side?" questioned Charlie

"she has two sides to her, the side you just saw and the other one I can't tell you about," he said, he went back inside and locked the door,

The others went back into the garage, Charlie shortly followed,

Everyone went to bed early that night, no one **was in** the mood to talk, the next day came… Charlie had a few jobs to do so she was up before anyone else, she couldn't stop thinking about what Frank said the night before… Vinnie came into the kitchen unnoticed, he came up to Charlie and hugged her, she stood up in shock,

"Hey," he said lazily

"Hi," she replied

"What 'you doing?" he asked

"Just a bit of cleaning, and a few jobs," she replied

"Need some help?" he asked, Charlie's head shot up

"If you want," she said,

"So what needs doing," said the voices that entered the room, Charlie looked towards the door to see everyone standing there,

"well, the big rig needs a bit of a clean and the tires need to be pumped up a little, the hovering needs doing in the living room, the washing up needs doing, the table tops need wiping down, the washing machine might need to be turned on, the driveway needs to be raked, the window needs to be wiped, the gardening needs doing, the driveway also needs to be brushed down, windows need opening, the gas needs checking as does the electric, the shopping needs to be collected from the shops," she listed "take your pick,"

"well I will do the hovering, the windows and the gardening," said carbine rustily

"I will man the kitchen jobs," said Charlie,

"I will sort the big rig out," offered Modo

"I will the rest," said Throttle

"right lets get started," said Charlie,

Once all the jobs were completed they all sat down in franks bar, Charlie sat on Vinnie's lap, carbine sat on the top, Throttle and Modo sat next to carbine,

"you all look depressed, what's wrong?" asked frank who was cleaning the glasses at the back of the room,

"we have nothing to do," said Charlie gravely

"what is so depressing about that?" asked Shellie, who was at the till

"last night, Paige and ebony left to go back to their home country's and city's," said carbine miserably,

"I noticed it was a little to quiet round yours," said Shellie "I'm sure they will come back,"

"its not a case of whether they come back or not, it's a case of whether they will be safe or not," said Vinnie, the others nodded

"guys get your heads out of the gutter and be happy, they will be safe, its just a matter of letting them move on, what happened to make them leave so soon?" asked Frank,

"well Paige's grandfather passed away," said Charlie

"and ebony had to go back to England to go to university," said carbine


End file.
